ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Aikawa Bakura
Aikawa Bakura (獏良 愛川, Bakura Aikawa) is an EX-Ranked Duelist originated from the impoverished country, Roran. He is one of the Eight Royal Siblings, a Prince, the second youngest within the siblings. Appearance Aikawa has short and very spiky blonde hair, along with a pair of heterochromia eyes; his left eye is a light blue, while the right is silver. He favors in wearing stylish outfits from the latest fashion trend. However, when it comes to dueling, he has only one type of outfit; a silver royal set of clothing. Aikawa is considered as handsome and charismatic young teenager, guarantee to attract young girls whenever he appears in public. Personality Aikawa is a very naive young boy, believing that everything is black and white since he was a kid. When he was still a kid, his brother always tried to change his personality, but to no avail. This personality caused him to be a gullible boy. He tends to trust his friends and family easily, that being said he never trust outsiders. His straight-forward personality is constantly being exploited by his friends for their own personal gains. Due to this, his protective brother always appears along with him, as a guardian. Background Childhood Aikawa was born as the seventh son of the King of Roran, the second last child within the eight siblings. He has only one biological brother and the others are all half-siblings. Despite living in the broken family, alienated by the family, he managed to find happiness by dueling alongside his brother. As time passed, his brother became too strong where a large margin was created between both of them. Initially, he felt that he was a burden for his brother. Due to this, he underwent harsh and intense trainings, hoping to shrink the skills difference between them. However, his hard works and sacrifices were in vain, as he utterly failed due to the fact that his talent was far behind from his brother. He stopped dueling until his brother comforted him, telling him that he was not a burden but a brother, a partner and a true duelist. Abilites Dejavu Like his brother, Aikawa also has the ability that can foresee the future, inherited from his ancient lineage. He rarely uses it in duel, reasoning that knowing the result is ruining the dueling atmosphere and anxiety. However, he uses the ability frequently to stop his brother's plan of conquering the Earth and creating Dystopia community. In his generation, he is the seventh person to activate this ability, only behind his three siblings. He is also one of the four person who have master this ability to its second grade. The second grade of this ability is almost the same, except that it can foresee the future of his imagination. In short, this means he can foresee the future of an imagination scenario, or better known as Parallel World, where everything is possible. The main weakness of the first grade Dejavu is that he can only foresee the designated future and this means he is not sure whether what actions should be done to carve a future he wanted to have. However, the second grade covers this huge weakness. By foreseeing what will happen when an action is done (which couldn't be seen in his own future), he could easily create a definite future. However, the ability has its limit as well. This ability can only foresee a small amount of future with great strain and cannot be used repetitively. Quotes *(Catchphrase) :Justice. *(Winning Turn) :Can you stop this ? *(Summoning Dual Blader Kaiser) : With the blades of the holy heaven, break those hatred apart, halt the chain of revenge, Synchro Summon ! Dual Blader Kaiser! Duelist Stats Trivia *"Aikawa" (愛川) means love river and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! W Databook: **Aikawa wishes to create an Utopia. **Aikawa's favorite hobby is dueling, drawing and sleeping. **Aikawa's favorite dish is black-pepper chicken chop. Category:Characters Category:Bakura Yuri Category:Yuri's Character